Solid as a Rock
by KingAlanI
Summary: Rachel reads a romance novel and it gives her ideas to do something with Tobias.


Rachel picked up her borrowed copy of _Solid as a Rock_. Apparently Lucy Pillar knew how to get her groove on. 'Jane Smith' had _some_ sense of subtlety in not calling it _Rock Hard_ or something like that. Rachel flipped to a random page and began reading. '_He pulled at my bra, not realizing one of the hooks wasn't quite undone, and I heard a seam tearing. _Do men not understand how much these things cost?_ I liked showing off my tits, but I also had to put them back later._' "Haha, this is gold," Rachel said.

Fiction often didn't address those kinds of practical concerns. It reminded her of Jake and Marco having discussions about the economic damage in superhero movies. Her mom, ever the lawyer, pointed out that the involvement of Asgardians would make the destruction acts of God, so insurance companies would be unlikely to pay out.

Chris Hemsworth was a god, Rachel thought of Thor's actor. It seemed quite fair to consider that. After all, Marco and boys like him drooled over Scarlett Johansson. Maybe her ass as well as her ass-kicking had to do with why he called her Black Widow. Marco wasn't as cute as he thought he was. He was also too goofy for her. There was a certain quiet boy she cared for very deeply.

Rachel got to thinking that having her lover undress her was a very good idea. That is, if he could do it right, and she _did_ rely on Tobias. She took her shirt off and called him in. "Could you help me finish getting this off and then lick me clean?" she asked, not even pretending to be subtle.

She wasn't sure how clearly Tobias got the message, but he understood it well enough. There was no reason to suggestively mention it to him twice. Being close to Rachel mattered most to him, and now she made it clear it was time for them to be that close.

He answered silently, maybe figuring he was in no shape to speak, what with the girl he loved wanting to be naked in front of him. He grabbed each side of the clasp and pushed them together to slide the hooks out of the loops. _Not bad for a boy doing this for probably the first time…and I'm gonna give him plenty of practice._

He pushed the shoulder straps down, probably so he could get his body even closer to hers in the process. She was very pleased to feel a bump in his pants press up against her thigh.

Now that her breasts were in view, he started licking at them like she wanted. He wasn't thinking to go in circles or suck on them, but he was returning to the nipple with each stroke, and Rachel wasn't about to spoil the moment with a critique. "You've got this one all shiny, now do the other one," she said as she lifted the breast that wasn't currently under Tobias' tongue. He was already starting to learn, she thought as he switched his mouth to the other half of her chest. Well, this she felt.

She was even more excited by this than she had expected to be. "Well, my breasts are as clean as they're going to get, but my vag could use some work." He wasted no time in shifting his attention below her waist.

Running his hands down her sides was gratuitous with regards to getting her jeans off, but they both found this aspect of the physical connection quite worthwhile. They boy had proved he could work a bra clasp, so obviously he could undo a zipper. When he went to pull the denim down, his fingers hooked around the waistband of her panties too, so he got them both off.

He ran his fingers through her hair. _Mom though I was too young to get waxed, so imagine how she'd freak about this_, Rachel said to herself, one of the few clear thoughts she was having at the moment. "Why do you need to be cleaned? You're already wet," Tobias asked. _Was he really that clueless, or was he playing along?_ Rachel mused. _Did he know perfectly well what my body was doing because I wanted him?_

He did between her legs what he'd done on her chest, just that she was even more sensitive down there. With him bent down in front of her, she threw her head back. "Even prettier than you usually are when you swish your hair," he said.  
>"We've found better uses for your tongue," she answered raggedly, and he took the hint to get back to what he was doing. She tingled when he found her clit by chance and did more than that when he eventually figured out to go back to that.<p>

His schlong must be exploding by now, she realized. "I want to return the favor," she announced. "Lie down on the bed and take off your clothes." He hurriedly did that while she kicked her pants and underwear off her ankles, sliding out of her shoes in the process.

He was more sitting against the pillows and the back wall of the bunk, but one part of him was definitely standing up. His dick had grown long enough that the foreskin had almost totally retracted, and the veins in the shaft were bulging.

She would tease the tip when they had more time. Rachel swallowed Tobias as whole as she could, and he came almost instantly. She didn't flinch, being quite glad to dispose of this evidence. _Animorphs had done far grosser things_, she mused.

"You made me feel so good and you looked so happy during that," Rachel observed.

"I take care of the few people who take care of me, especially you, Black Widow," Tobias answered.

"You're a natural talent, Hawkeye," Rachel said, still glowing. "And I'll make sure you become experienced – the practice will be very fun for both of us," she added with a wicked grin.


End file.
